Summary of the Twilight Saga
by Aklea Nerriadre
Summary: This is a short summary of the Twilight saga. It contains a summary of Twilight and New Moon. Eclipse and Breaking Dawn will be on soon. This is for the people who haven't read the series. Read and tell me what you think. Enjoy!


**( Here is a summary of Twilight and New Moon that I wrote. Enjoy! Tell me what you think.)**

The Twilight Saga

Have you ever heard of vampires? Whatever the answer, you can read about a different kind of vampire inthe _Twilight Saga._ This series is written in the point of view of a girl named Isabella Marie Swan. She used to live in Phoenix, Arizona, but after her mother remarried, she moved to her dad's place in Forks, Washington. That's where all the adventure began.

It all started when Bella went to her new school. She was the daughter of the town's police chief so many people knew her name. Everything went well enough until lunch. At lunch she sat with some people from her classes. They were talking when she noticed a boy from another table was looking at her. She asked a girl from one of her classes, who he was. She said that he was Edward Cullen and he didn't date. Her next class was Biology. When she got there the only empty seat was next to Edward Cullen. She sat down and he gave her look of loathing with his black eyes. She made it through the class and the next one. Then she went to the office to turn in the slip that said she went to all the classes. When she got there Edward Cullen was there trying to switch his biology class to a different one. When he saw her she saw a look of loathing so deep she was scared. After that she went home.

The next day Edward Cullen wasn't there so she relaxed. The next week he wasn't there either. On Wednesday she walked into Biology and saw Edward there. She just sat down. Suddenly she heard a musical voice. It said Hello I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you. She talked to him and then class started. That weekend she went with 2 girls to Seattle to help them get dresses for the dance the next weekend. After they got dresses they discovered they still had a lot of time so the 2 girls wanted to go to the beach but Bella wanted to check out the book store. So they separated and Bella started to the bookstore in the way she made a wrong turn and was lost. Four men started to talk to her and suddenly a car pulled up and Edward Cullen was in side. He said get in. She did. He drove her to the restaurant where her friends were. Her friends had already ate so they went home and Edward and Bella ate together. While they ate they talked about what Edward was, a vampire. Then he drove her home. Just before Bella went to sleep she thought this:

"About three things I was absolutely positive: First, Edward was a vampire; Second, there was a part of him -- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be -- that thirsted for my blood; And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." When she woke up , she went to school and they sat together at Lunch, They talked about each other. They questioned each other about everything. They asked about gemstones, colors ideas and everything else. That weekend Edward took Bella to his house and showed him his family. When a thunderstorm began the Cullen's decided to play baseball. While they played another group of vampires caught scent of her and then they wanted to kill her. They chased her to Phoenix, Arizona. She got a message form the vampire chasing her that she had her mom so she escaped to her mom's house and then went to the ballet studio where the vampire was waiting for her. He taunted her. Then he broke her leg. He hurt her and all that stuff and then he bit her. When she became semiconscious. She heard Edward and his family taking care of her. Edward sucked the poison out of her hand and she fell into the darkness. Bella woke in a hospital in Phoenix. She had a broken leg, cracked ribs and a hurt hand. Edward vowed that he would stay with her as long as necessary. She and Edward went to the prom together and that was the end of the first book.

In the beginning of the second book, it is Bella's birthday. The night before she had a dream of her grandma and She realized it was her when she was really old. She woke up and realized it was her birthday. She went to school and met Alice and Edward. Alice wanted to give her presents but she didn't want any. Alice gave up and they went to their classes. After school Edward and Bella went to Bella's house to watch Romeo and Juliet for her English class. Her dad, Charlie got them pizza. After that they went to the Cullen's house for the party. When the party started she got a paper cut when opening one of her presents and Jasper caught the smell and tried to attack her, as she fell she got cut by a piece of glass. Carlisle stitched her up and sent her home. The few days after that Edward told Bella they were leaving and he wasn't taking her. Bella got lost while trying to follow him. A man named Sam Uley from the La Push reservation found her. They took her home. She was in pain. She allowed the pain to take her over and 4 months passed.

Bella slowly resurfaced. It was like a waking dream where the people were not aware of what they were doing. She resurfaced and became aware. She went to a movie with Her friend, Jess and after wards she ran into the 4 men she had met when Edward revealed he was a vampire. She walked towards the bar where they were. She suddenly heard a voice in her head. It was Edward's voice. It told her not to go in there. When she got home she decided that she was going to be as reckless as possible so she could hear his voice. The next day while she drove home after work she saw a pair of motorcycles that were for sale. She went up to buy them, but got them free. She took them to her friend Jacob to get them fixed up. She decided to go to Jacobs everyday to see if it could be fixed up.

Jacob managed to fix them and Bella begged him to give her lessons on riding. He finally relented and he did. Every time she got on the bike the voice told her that it was stupid and reckless to ride a motor cycle. The bikes accomplished what Bella wanted.

Then one Saturday she and some friends went to a movie. One of them got sick and they had to go home early. Bella caught the bug after Jacob drove them home. When she called him to tell him that she was sick she discovered that he had gotten sick as well. She told him that he would probably feel better in the morning because it was a 24 hour bug but he said he had something different then her. She called him the next day but Billy, his father said he wasn't in. She eventually found out he was a werewolf.

Bella saw some people cliff diving and she wanted to try so she went to a cliff and jumped off. She plunged in to the cold ocean and fought to get her head above the surface. She never had felt so scared in her life. Her last thought were" I love you. Goodbye." Bella suddenly felt a hard force hit her. She opened her eyes and saw Jacob helping her. Jacob swam her to shore. He took her to a house to get her warm and dry. Then she went home.

When she got to her house she saw Alice there. Bella was so happy that she hugged her. Alice was thirsty though. She strained away. They talked and then she went to hunt. She came back as Jacob came by. There was a phone call that he answered and then Alice had a vision of Edward's future.

Bella and Alice boarded a plane and flew to Italy. They went to Volterra, a city there to find Edward. At the gate Alice gave the guard a roll of 50 thousand dollars. He was kind of dazed and let them through. They went through and Alice gave Bella instructions to were Edward was. Bella took off running. Terror filled her mind as she remembered Edward's words, _You don't annoy the Volturi unless you want to die._ She was scared. She gasped as The bell tolled 12 she saw Edward standing by a shaft of bright sunlight. He was about to step into it. She ran into him, yelling Edward. Edward said, "Amazing Carlisle was right." Bella was confused. Suddenly they were surrounded by men in white robes. They had Alice too. They took the three of them to the castle. Bella met the royal family of vampires and they tried their mental powers on her but they didn't work. They decided to let them go but they realized Bella was human and they had to up hold laws of the race. Alice showed them that Bella would become a vampire. Bella began to have hysterics because before they got out the door the Volturi began to feed on humans. When they left and were back at the airport the Cullens gave them a warm welcome. Then they went to Forks. They went to her bedroom and she fell asleep.

When she woke Edward was there and they began to argue about her mortality. They argued for a long time but Bella said I'm putting my mortality to the vote.

Edward took her to his house and they voted. The vote ended up being 5:2 in favor of immortality. It all ended when Jacob left Bella's motorcycle in the driveway and got her in trouble.


End file.
